Bruno and The Stick
by BabyBunting
Summary: some more GSR fluffy drabble, this time with their dog thrown into the mix for good measure.


A/N: second fanfic, spurred on by all the great reviews and comments from my first. Thanks to all who R&R! this is just some good hearted fluffy drabble again, it's actually based on something my own dog did many years ago... I know we've now found out the their dog is not actually called Bruno, but he's been Bruno to me now for so long – well, that's how he's going to stay in my stories.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Yeah I own them, just like I own the Crown Jewels and Buckingham Palace! rolls eyes

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Bruno and The Stick.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

The evening breeze was light and refreshing as Sara and Gil wandered along the park's path. Bruno, their daft-as-a-brush Boxer, trotted alongside. Fingers intertwined, long and slender mixed with shorter, thicker ones, it was hard to determine where one hand stopped and the other began. Gil stole a quick, shy glance at his wife. The sunlight illuminated her warm chestnut brown hair, the breeze caused her waves to dance, her face radiated in the orangey red of the evening sun. He smiled a quick smile and then returned his gaze to the path ahead.

_What did I do to deserve such an amazing, smart, brave, beautiful woman? more the question, what on earth does she see in me?!_

Bruno began dancing in front of the couple, a long stick poised in his mouth, already saturated in dribble, in a desperate bid to get one of his owners to throw it. Pausing momentarily, Gil removed the stick from the Boxer's mouth and sent it soaring through the air, Bruno chased it's path until it landed in an island of bushes and small trees.

Looking at his hand, Gil grimaced and wiped the dribble and bits of bark from his hand onto his trouser leg. He felt a gentle tug on his hand as Sara lead him over to a nearby bench. Bruno was still in search of the elusive stick in the bushes.

"Penny for your thoughts?" the soft voice brought Gil out of his trance.

Gil chuckled to himself and looked down at their still intertwined fingers. "Just thinking how I am quite possibly the luckiest man on this planet, wondering what I did to deserve such a wonderful woman in my life"

Sara shook her head. "Oh no. We're not going down _that_ path again, Gilbert. We've had that conversation so many times before"

Gil winced slightly at the use of his full name, not because he didn't love the sound of it coming from her mouth, but because as she said it, it reminded him of how his mother would say his name when he had been caught doing something he shouldn't, like the time he's been caught dissecting a rat on the kitchen counter when he was 9.

"I know, but still, no matter how many times we've spoken about it, I still can't seem to get it to sink in that _you_, a young, smart, so incredibly beautiful woman, chose... well... _me_"

"So not going there again, Gil!" Sara shook her head and laughed as she squeezed his fingers within hers. Their eyes met briefly and she pursed her lips and smiled him that lop-sided smile he loved so much. Quickly checking his hand to ensure all the drool and bark had been removed, Gil softly cupped her cheek and lay a gentle kiss on her lips. Pulling apart, he lay his forehead on hers and simply gazed into her deep brown eyes while he let his fingers run though her soft tresses. He was still getting used to this, being able to hold hands, embrace and kiss her, in public. D_efinitely something I'm going to enjoy getting used to! _he smiled to himself.

Sara returned her gaze to the bushes and trees before them "Hey, Bruno's taking his time in there, do you think he's OK?"

No sooner had the words passed her lips when Bruno's tail appeared from within the bushes. The tail was quickly followed by his haunches, then his midsection. He appeared to be struggling with something.

Gil and Sara exchanged confused glances and then returned to curiously observing their canine companion.

Finally with one almighty tug, Bruno extricated his 'stick' from the bushes. Sara clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle the chocked up laugh which was trying to escape. Bruno shook himself and then returned his attention to his stick. Securing his mouth around the middle he lifted the stick and trotted back towards Gil and Sara.

Gil slowly shook his head in disbelief as the wide eyed, slobbering dog dropped the sapling, complete with roots at one end and branches full of leaves at the other, at his feet. Sara sat with her palm now covering her eyes as she laughed so hard her whole body shook. Bruno sat in front of Gil and wagged his tail excitedly, obviously very proud of his find. Gil continued to simply shake his head at the sight before him.

Gil rose to his feet and proceeded to pick up the sapling. Sara was laughing so much that she had begun to cry and she wiped at her eyes with her sleeve while trying to catch her breath. Bruno jumped eagerly back up on all fours.

"sorry boy" Gil said, patting his head "don't think the park warden would be too happy to come across us playing fetch with a tree, we better go put it back where you found it!"

A few minutes later Gil returned, Bruno hot on his heels, he smiled as his eyes fell back to Sara. She was still sitting on the park bench wiping at her eyes and coughing as she struggled to catch her breath. Gil couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her like that. It made him sad that he didn't see her like this more often, but at the same time he was glad to see that the horrors of their job hadn't completely wiped the ability to laugh from her system.

He extended his left hand towards her, his golden wedding band caught the low rays and practically glowed in the evening sun. "Common" he said softly "let's get back home before Bruno the Destroyer here gets us into trouble."

Sara accepted his hand. Her fingers twiddled at his wedding band, she looked up at him and smiled. As she rose, Gil pulled her towards him and embraced her within the cocoon of his arms. His nose nuzzled into her hair, breathing in the scent which was so distinctly Sara. He still marvelled as to how well she fitted against him, how perfect she felt there in his arms. In moments like those, Gil forgot about everything bad that was going on in the world. In moments like those, it was just him and her, two halves making a whole.

Sara pulled back slightly and let her lips settle upon her husband's. She giggled against his lips as she felt something push between herself and Gil. They broke apart and looked down at the dog which had wedged himself between them.

"Common" Gil said again, taking Sara's hand in his, "let's go home."


End file.
